


A: Alcohol

by SaltyApollo (WildFire35)



Series: ABC's of Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Injured Dean, Injured Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/SaltyApollo
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt, so Sam stitches him up back at the motel. He has to use whiskey to disinfect the wound, and Dean has to use it to numb the pain. Afterward, drunk Dean only has one thing on his mind: sex. And to be honest, Sam is too drunk himself to care.





	A: Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic. of my ABC Wincest Challenge. I'll try to update regularly, but you all know that AoW writers tend to get the flu and fall down flights of stairs much more often than regular people, so no promises.  
> I hope you enjoy this series, as we embark on our shameless smut journey.  
> -SaltyApollo

"Shit, that stings like a bitch", Dean cursed as he jerked his arm away from the stream of whiskey. A six inch gash was still bleeding on his arm, the blood mixing with the golden whiskey.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Dean. I have to disinfect the wound", Sam said, pulling the arm back. As he prepared to pour a second time, he tightened his grip on Dean's arm. 

"Fine, just give me some first", Dean grumbled, gratefully taking the bottle from Sam, before leaning back and taking a deep swig. He closed his eyes and handed the alcohol back to Sam, tensing as he waited for the expected sting. A few seconds later, Dean's arm felt like it was caught in fire as the whiskey cleaned out the wound.

"Gahhhhh", Dean groaned, groping for the whiskey and taking another swig. After several minutes, the burning had lessened, and Dean was ready for Sam to continue. Sam carefully threaded a needle with sterile thread, before putting the tip next to the top of Dean's wound.

 "Ready?", Sam asked. Dean paused for a moment.

"Ready", he replied. This time, it was Sam's turn to take a swig of the whiskey. He had no problems with sewing Dean up, he just wasn't much of a fan of seeing Dean in pain. He made quick work of the process, making a line of nice, neat stitches before tying off the thread with another knot.

"Thank you, Sammy", Dean said, his voice slurring as Sam cut the end of the thread off. With just one look at his wrecked eyes, Sam could tell that Dean's hangover tomorrow was going to be one for the books.

"No problem", Sam replied, finishing packing up the first aid kit. As he turned away to place it back on the motel shelf, Sam felt Dean push against him from behind, his hands trailing down Sam's chest.

"You always take such good care of me, Sammy", Dean whispered as his hands snaked down to Sam's hips.

"Dean, stop.You're drunk", Sam replied, trying to push him off.

"Let me take care of you", Dean slurred, his hands grabbing Sam's crotch. Sam jumped, and whirled to face his brother.

"Dean, you-", Sam started, before Dean smashed his lips against Sam's. Sam's eyes widened, before fluttering closed as he kissed Dean again. Their tongues pushed against each other, the warm taste of whiskey in their mouths. As they broke apart for breath, Dean threw himself on Sam again, gently biting and teasing with his teeth. By the time Sam managed to pull back again, his lips were red and swollen. Dean licked his own lips at the sight.

"Oh, Sammy", Dean moaned, moving toward him. He pushed Sam backwards, slamming him against the wall. He leaned forward, and slowly traced his tongue down Sam's exposed neck, brushing over his sensitive adam's apple, before stopping to swirl his tongue over Sam's collarbone. Sam groaned and thrust his pelvis forward into the empty space. 

If anything, the noises only made Dean harder. He growled and reached forward, ripping off Sam's flannel. Buttons flew every direction, skittering along the floor as Sam reached up to pull off Dean's shirt. He yanked it over Dean's head and tossed it aside, before letting his hands slide over his brother's muscular chest.

"Oh, Dean-", Sam groaned, thrusting forward again. Dean responded by grabbing Sam and pushing him onto the bed. He quickly pulled off his pants, before grabbing Sam's and doing the same. After he tossed their clothes off to the side, he leaned over Sam on his elbows, claiming his mouth again. When they broke apart, Dean grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and poured the golden liquid down Sam's chest. He watched as it flowed over Sam's quivering muscles, pooling in the lines of his abs. Dean growled in anticipation, and licked at the pooled drink on Sam's chin, before gently kissing his way down Sam's neck, lapping up the rest of the liquid. Sam groaned at the pleasure from Dean's tongue, accompanied by the slight sting of the alcohol. Dean stopped to swirl his tongue across Sam's nipples, resulting in a loud groan, before biting and working his way farther down Sam's chest. He stopped to dip his tongue into Sam's navel, making sure to collect every drop.

"Oh, Dean-", Sam groaned in ecstasy, unable to vocalize anything else other than grunts and gasps. Dean smiled at Sam, before grabbing his whiskey soaked boxers with his teeth. He tugged them down, over Sam's waist, leaving Sam to kick them off. He stared silently at Sam's dick, which lay twitching on his stomach. Then, slowly, he lowered his face down. Dean stuck out his tongue, and gently licked a stripe up Sam's dick. Sam gasped and arched, his toes curling up. Dean smiled, before maneuvering Sam's manhood into his mouth. He bobbed his head down once, before lifting up and licking across the slit. He tasted salty precome, which mixed with the sour taste of the whiskey.

"Damnit Dean, more", Sam grunted, arching his hips up in an attempt to get Dean to continue. Dean only smiled, before sticking out his tongue and lightly licking over the purple head. Sam moaned and wiggled, before Dean gave in, swallowing Sam entirely. He bobbed his head up and down faster this time, feeling Sam's sticky alcohol coated fingers tangle in his hair. Dean reached one hand down and started rolling Sam's balls between his fingers, groaning at the gasps Sam made.

The moan must have felt pretty good to Sam, because his dick was now at full mast, close to bursting. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and continued to take all of Sam, not worried about his gag reflex, which was nonexistant. Dean felt Sam tensing up beneath him. Knowing that Sam was close to cumming, Dean hollowed out his cheeks and twirled his tongue around the head one last time.

"Dean!", Sam yelled, his back arching as spurts of cum shot into Dean's mouth. Even though he swallowed as quickly as he could, a little still leaked out of the corner of his mouth. When Sam's vision had finally cleared, he looked down, ready to help Dean finish. What he found left him smiling.

Dean was passed out, draped over Sam's waist. Carefully, Sam maneuvered Dean into a more comfortable position, then cleaned him off with a wash cloth. When Sam crawled back into bed, Dean leaned on him, sighing at Sam's warmth. Sam smiled as he let exhaustion slowly claim him. As he fell asleep, he stroked his hands through Dean's hair, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Two things were for sure: Sam was totally, helplessly in love with Dean, and tomorrow morning, Dean would be in love with the bottle of advil. Sam's last thought before he drifted off to sleep was whether or not a blowjob might help a hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed this, and if you'd like, you can check out all of my other work either at this pseud: SaltyApollo, or my other pseud, WildFire35. Thank you, y'all rock!  
> -WildFire35


End file.
